


Sherlock Holmes und Die Zeit steht still

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: After Reichenbach, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One - Shot, Sherlock Holmes kehrt von den Toten zurück, aber Watson ist nicht zu finden. Lestrade hat Antworten. Alternative Rückkehr von SH. Angst, Drama, Tragödie, Freundschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes und Die Zeit steht still

Es ist still in der Baker Street. Zu still. Totenstill. Die Fenster waren geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen. Es war schummrig im Raum und die Luft stand und muffte. Dem Zimmer fehlte frische Luft. Auf der Kommode lag eine feine Staubschicht und die Möbel waren mit weißen Tüchern abgehängt. Die Uhr an der Wand war schon lange nicht mehr aufgezogen worden. Seit fast einem Jahr war es 16:37 Uhr.

Sherlock Holmes lief bedächtig durch seine alten Räume der 221b Baker Street. Ein Gefühl beschlich ihn, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Vorsichtig trat er an seinen alten Schreibtisch, auf dem noch immer Unterlagen und persönliche Sachen von ihm lagen. Sein Zigarettenetui, dass er Watson vor drei Jahren an den Reichenbachfällen hinterlassen hatte. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Watson. Er hatte versucht ihn in seiner Praxis aufzusuchen, aber die Praxis die er von früher kannte, gehörte nun jemand anderen und er hatte keine andere Adresse auf die schnelle ausfindig machen können. So hatte er sich entschlossen in die Baker Street zu gehen, den einzigen Ort den er Heimat nennen konnte. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er noch seinen Schlüssel von damals hatte, denn auch hier traf er niemanden an. Mrs. Hudson war wohl gerade Einkäufe erledigen, so hatte er sich selbst Einlass gewährt.

Jetzt stand er mitten in einem von den Zeichen der Zeit gekennzeichneten Zimmer und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht hier warten sollte. Früher oder später würde Mrs. Hudson oder Watson sicherlich auftauchen. Seine Rückkehr hatte er etwas anders geplant aber ihm blieb ja scheinbar erst einmal nichts anders übrig. Um die Zeit zu vertreiben ging er die Treppen hinauf in das Stockwerk in dem Watson früher gelebt hatte, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass er noch immer dort wohnte, versuchte er sein Glück. Doch die Tür war verschlossen und so kehrte Holmes nachdenklich hinunter in das Wohnzimmer.

Er schüttelte das weiße Tuch von seinem Sessel und setzte sich hinein. Wie hatte er die Bequemlichkeit und Wärme der Baker Street vermisst, wie hatte er seinen Freund und Gefährten Watson vermisst. Endlich nach drei Jahren, konnte er es kaum abwarten ihn wieder um sich zu haben. In die Arme zu schließen und in neue Abenteuer aufzubrechen.

Da hörte er die Eingangstür und schwere Schritte auf der Treppe. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und gespannt sprang er auf. Etwas unschlüssig wie er sich verhalten sollte, blieb er an seinem Sessel stehen und wartete darauf das Watson zur Tür hereinkam.  
Als sie sich öffnete, trat Holmes mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Mitte des Zimmers, die Arme leicht gespreizt, „Watson!“

Aber es war nicht Watson. Es war Lestrade. „Lestrade?“ er konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, freute sich aber doch den Inspektor nach der langen Zeit wieder zu sehen.

„Mister Holmes,“ schloss der Inspektor die Tür, lächelnd aber reserviert wie Holmes feststellen musste. „Ich bin froh Sie hier zu finden.“

Holmes runzelte die Stirn. Dafür das er drei Jahre offiziell tot war, war Lestrade äußerst gefasst und wirkte kaum überrascht. Der Polizist konnte seine Gedanken lesen und lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich weiß seit einiger Zeit, dass Sie leben, Mister Holmes, also verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich nicht überrascht bin.“

„Woher?“

„Das wird sich alles noch klären, Mister Holmes. Ein Junge von mir hat mir gemeldet, dass ein Fremder in die Baker Street eingedrungen ist, auf die Beschreibung hin, konnte ich nur Sie vermuten.“

„Mrs. Hudson war nicht anzutreffen,“ rechtfertigte sich Holmes für sein Eindringen und fragte sich sofort wieso er das tat.

„Mrs. Hudson wohnt nicht mehr hier,“ erklärte Lestrade knapp.

Holmes blickte sich nochmals im Zimmer um, dass erklärte also den Zustand des Raumes. „Wieso nicht?“

„Sie wohnt seit längerem bei ihrer Schwester auf dem Land,“ antwortete Lestrade müde.

„Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage, Inspektor,“ schnappte Holmes und allmählich kam ihm das Verhalten Lestrades seltsam vor. Als er näher an ihn herantrat, nahm er wahr, dass Lestrade in den letzten drei Jahren nicht gerade jünger geworden war. Seine schwarzen, gescheitelten Haare hatten die ein oder andere Strähne aus Grau erhalten und seine Augen wirkten müde.

„Unten wartete eine Droschke auf uns,“ drehte sich Lestrade um und ging zur Tür.

„Wohin fahren wir?“ fragte Holmes scharf.

Lestrade blieb stehen, schloss kurz die Augen bevor er sich mit einem lächeln zu ihm umdrehte. „Wir besuchen Doktor Watson, ich vermute, Sie haben bereits versucht, ihn in seiner Praxis zu besuchen.“

„Ja, dort arbeitete er aber nicht mehr.“

„Nein, er … hat sich entschlossen etwas anderes zu machen,“ nickte Lestrade freundlich. „Kommen Sie, wir wollen Ihn nicht warten lassen, oder?“

Holmes schüttelte schnell den Kopf und folgte Lestrade hinunter zur Droschke. „Wieso konnte er nicht persönlich kommen? Warum hat er Sie geschickt? Geht es ihm gut?“

Lestrade lehnte sich in den Sitz der Kutsche zurück, „es geht ihm ausgezeichnet. Es ist nicht weit von hier,“ damit sah Lestrade zum Fenster hinaus und schwieg und Holmes wusste er würde nichts weiter aus ihm herausbekommen. So wartete er nervös und ungeduldig bis die Droschke ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Obwohl er nicht darauf geachtete hatte wo sie hingefahren waren, erkannte er den Ort an dem Lestrade ihn gebracht hatte.

„Lestrade?“ stieg Holmes aus und blickte über die große Wiese die sich vor ihm erstreckte.

„Kommen Sie, es ist nicht mehr weit,“ winkte Lestrade und lief voran. „Sie werden es gleich verstehen.“

Beide gingen etwa zweihundert Meter, bis Lestrade stehen blieb und Holmes ansah. Welcher wiederum irritiert Lestrade ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck fragte ihn non-verbal was hier vor sich ging. Lestrade kniff die Lippen zusammen und lächelte traurig, bevor er zur Seite blickte und sagte, „wir sind da, John.“

„John?“ Holmes wagte nicht den Blick von Lestrade zu nehmen. Er wusste ganz genau wo er hier war und das er hier überhaupt nicht sein wollte. Am liebsten wollte er wieder gehen, davon laufen aber Lestrades strenge Augen hielten ihn fest. Er konnte Tränen aufsteigen sehen in den Augen des Polizisten.

Holmes Atem wurde schneller, sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen und seine Beine fingen an zittrig zu werden. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft an und blickte hinunter auf den Grabstein, der den Namen „John Watson, M.D.“ trug. Gestorben am 04. Mai 1892.

Seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel unsanft auf den Boden. „Das ist nicht wahr,“ sah er zu Lestrade hoch. „Sagen sie mir das es nicht stimmt!“

„Als er vor drei Jahren aus der Schweiz zurück kam, war er ein gebrochener Mann, Mister Holmes. Ihr Verlust hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Es hat lange gedauert bis wir alle glaubte, dass er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Wir hatten uns alle geirrt, und als er zu ihrem zweiten Todestag in die Schweiz gereist ist, beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl,“ erklärte Lestrade monoton.

Holmes hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und packte Lestrade an den Schultern. „Sagen Sie mir, dass das ein dummer Scherz ist, um sich an mir zu rächen! Bitte!“

„Er muss hinauf geklettert sein, an die selbe Stelle wie Sie,“ fuhr Lestrade einfach fort.

„Hören Sie auf! Schweigen Sie!“

„Wir fanden einen Brief,“ Lestrade kramte in seiner Tasche und hielt ihn Holmes hin.

Das einzelne Stück Papier hatte das Gewicht eines großen Steines.

 

>>Mein lieber Freund, Sherlock,  
es sind nun zwei Jahre seit ihrem Tod vergangen. Zwei Jahre die unerträglich mit Trauer und Verzweiflung gefüllt waren. Ich wollte den Mut nicht aufgeben und habe mir immer wieder vorgemacht, dass Sie noch lebten, dass ihr Tod nur ein ausgeklügelter Trick war, den nur ein Meisterdetektiv wie Sie vollführen konnte. Aber so sehr ich hoffte, so sehr blieb eine Nachricht aus und am heutigen Tag ist die Verzweiflung und schwere der Last die Sie mir hinterlassen haben zu schwer für mich. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt Sie bald wieder zu sehen und dass dann diese unerträgliche Lücke in meinem Herzen und meiner Seele wieder aufs neue gefüllt werden wird.  
Seien Sie versichert mein Freund, all die Worte, die ich an Sie richten wollte, es aber nie gewagt habe, waren nicht viele, aber existenzielle die ich jetzt an einen Toten richte und an die Welt die diesen Brief hoffentlich finden wird; dass ich Sie liebte, als meinen Freund und Gefährten und Gott weiß darüber hinaus.  
Ihr und nur der Ihre John Watson 

**Author's Note:**

> Es kann sein, dass ich vor langem mal eine ähnliche Geschichte gelesen habe (auf Englisch glaube ich), und entschuldige mich für alle Ähnlichkeiten.
> 
> Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen.


End file.
